


Games

by intheheart



Series: Nirwen Lavellan [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheheart/pseuds/intheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the season grows colder, Nirwen and Nehn have been busy gathering supplied for Clan Lavellan for weeks. Both are tired, but they are glad to finally have an evening free from responsibility, able to share an evening alone together for the first time in a while. Their cozy start leads to Nirwen trying to help Nehn, before other instincts take over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

Nirwen sipped a hot, spiced herbal infusion from a carved cup. The brown wrap about her shoulders slipped slightly as she handed a second cup to Nehn. "I'm glad we're staying this season," Nirwen said, sliding in behind Nehn, who sat before the fire where Nirwen had prepared their drinks. The modest flame before them made the chill in the air bearable.    
  
"So much has happened here," Nehn replied, reflective, as she smiled and leaned back into Nirwen. Nirwen put a hand around Nehn's waist. Both sipped in cozy silence; the sounds of the forest, the fire, and the stars the only company as as their happiness mingled with their fatigue.   
  
Recent weeks had been difficult, but with positive indicators for supplies, they were all to stay the season. The clan thus required adequate preparation. Their stocks were mostly filled by now, with some supplies overstocked, and others, nearly sufficient, but expected to reach that level soon enough. Meats were dried and salted. Nehn's mother, like the other provisioners, were putting in much extra time to make sure everyone's bellies would be kept filled, and their people strong. Crafters busied themselves making wraps and extra warm clothes for those who had grown in the past year, as well as those in need. While there was always work, always responsibility for all, being at the mercy of requirement in the face of the colder season stirred everyone into heightened action. The result was that this moment of expected, earned respite felt a little strange.   
  
An evening without toil had come for both of them. They would finally have some time alone. Just to be.   
  
The cooler weather  wasn't a terrible excuse for cuddling either, though they didn't need one. During the rush, they still hunted and went on supply runs together, delivered provisions, and sometimes ate together, but the hectic nature of recent weeks had meant less time alone. For all of the good that being open about their feelings had brought them, they could steal away more easily when things were quietly theirs.    
  
Nehn sat forward, placed her cup down between her crossed legs. She tugged at her own wrap, loosening it, and began to roll her shoulders. She sat up tall, pulling her back straighter, and sighed.  
  
"It hurts?" Nirwen asked, already knowing the answer. "I hope pulling you closer didn't make it worse." She pulled her hand back from Nehn's waist, set aside her own cup, and began to untie the strings of her pack.   
  
"All those long days. My mother applied the salve, but then yesterday was another long one for me. For both of us." Nehn continued rolling her shoulders in a way Nirwen understood was both calling the pain forth and attempting to find relief.  
  
Nirwen's own arms and back also felt the burden of their duty. Due to the buzz of activity and busywork clanwide, access to the clan's mage healer was saved for the seriously injured. This meant that assistants would care for the rest, and bodies that were capable of it left to heal in their own time. Nearly-grown young hunters, no matter how much they brought to the clan in returns, were not at the top of the priority list. Both had a supply of salve and elfroot in their packs.   
  
"Nehn," Nirwen said, rising to her knees with the tin she needed. "Let me." Carefully opening the tin, Nirwen reached inside and handed Nehn some elfroot to chew. She moved closer, aware of the wisps of chilled wind that defied their fire, of her arms in their  muted wail, of her heart, beating faster in its own little rebellion.  
  
As she lifted Nehn's wrap, revealing her neck, Nirwen couldn't resist kissing her  there. Soft, knowing the elfroot needed time. Nirwen exhaled, then began a trail of the softest kisses around the back of her neck as she unwrapped further. She pushed Nehn's tunic down. Her shoulders bared, Nirwen kissed a faint line from the base of her neck to her left shoulder, then back again across to her right. Nirwen felt Nehn's  breath quicken. She opened the tin of salve and dipped her fingers into the minty, spicy preparation, then applied in light strokes, restrained, cooperative fingers making slow, growing circles to rub it into her skin. She continued, feeling Nehn round her shoulders again, this time stretching into her fingertips, a signal, a connection in the measured rotation. Nirwen could not draw her fingers away from Nehn, whose shoulders spun languidly closer, daring her to break contact, and inviting her to stay, _stay_. _You belong right here with me._   
  
And her fingers continued sliding, melting fragrant circles into Nehn's skin, rubbing at the muscle underneath, wishing for the ache to yield under her touch, for sheer will to ease it, to make their long days lift from her love; from inside them both.  To float together in a spirit haze, to live in a world of will and the pull of the heart. Nehn's low, extended sign held what Nirwen hoped was at least some relief. She felt a nebulous, almost-guilt deep within and wondered if her own delight in those sighs and moans was unhelpful or selfish, as irresistible as they were. She broke contact with one hand, and reached for more salve.  
  
"Nirwen." Her name, released from Nehn's beautiful mouth,  soft lips so familiar to her now, but never less surprising. "Keep going," she stretched her back, stirring Nirwen further. She took the additional salve and placed both hands down on Nehn's lower back, closing her eyes and letting her hands speak, feeling the warmth of the salve, and its coolness, alternating through her, and she hoped, relieving Nehn's ache. Nirwen opened her eyes as Nehn pushed back into her hands a little. Then came a giggle from Nehn, almost under her breath. Nirwen continued, pushing her hands in harder circles into Nehn's back. Another laugh as she put her head back, her braid slipping off her shoulder.   
  
Nirwen bit her lip, trying to slow her breaths and _focus_. Her arms ached making these harder circles, continuing to rub and put her hands all over Nehn's back. Her intentions _were_ simply to try and help, but touching Nehn, feeling her skin, hot under her attention, the salve alternating hot and cold in a dance between heat and focus both of them seemed to be playing at now. Nehn reached back, catching Nirwen's wrists and taking them to her mouth, gently kissing one, then the other, with warm lips, sending a charge through Nirwen, who inhaled sharply.  
  
She pulled back, reaching into her pack for a cloth, and wiped her hands. Then, she paused for a moment, feeling her heart and head both race. Nirwen knelt before Nehn and kissed her. Her parted lips were wet, tender with hunger, a welcome home.   
  
When they briefly pulled apart after moments, Nehn smiled coyly.   
  
"The elfroot and salve help. But your hands reminded me I needed you," she said, close to Nirwen's ear, then kissed and gently nipped at the earlobe, darting her tongue behind it. Nirwen felt her face flush even more, as she moved to kiss Nehn again. Her tongue tasted faintly of sweet, spiced herbs as she sucked it, lingering on each leisurely pull, breathing her in, the scents of salve and skin blending together. Nehn pulled at her tunic, leaving it aside as they cuddled closer to the fire.  
  
Nirwen kissed Nehn just below her ear, trailing down her neck, while Nehn kissed Nirwen's forehead before both mouths were reunited in mutual need.   
  
Nehn lay down, her mouth the only guide Nirwen needed to follow. She looked down into Nehn's eyes; her desire mirrored there. Her thoughts slowing enough to consider Nehn's sore shoulders and back. She paused.  
  
"Don't hold back," Nehn said, reading her hesitation. She reached up and began unraveling Nirwen's wrap, while Nirwen set a leg on either side of Nehn. Nehn's lips were irresistible, as she found her way back to her mouth, the hunger in them both having only intensified. Nirwen broke away from that soft mouth and licked at Nehn's throat, dug her fingers into Nehn's hair, getting caught in its woven web, wishing she could set it loose with the strength of a thought. Nirwen's mouth  wandered to Nehn's collar now, her love's breathy moans and fingers all over Nirwen's own neck and back, trying to pull her, guide her return to the hungry mouth that began all of this, but finding resistance. _Not yet_ , Nirwen thinks to herself as she trails toward Nehn's shoulder, then down again, enjoying the game and the light musk of sweat on her skin in spite of the seasonal chill. She pushes the underlayer up. Nehn closes her eyes, her hips roll up, her hands on the back of Nirwen's neck as she tries again to pull her in for a kiss.   
  
Nirwen smiles as she teases, feeling the heat in the center of her but pushing against giving just yet. Her mouth yet has places to explore, a map to draw, like so many others she has drawn, yet different each time, the journey across Nehn's skin. Made of kisses and hopes, and fueled by the combined speed of their hearts, which she could almost measure as her tongue skates around one raised nipple, eliciting approval as her fingers caress the other. She kisses circles around each one, pausing to suck at the fullest of each soft breast. Nehn's momentary distraction from her cause, hands moving Nirwen's head in an encouragement to continue, a dual-edged delight that was both a victory and a need for more, so many more, of Nehn's soft moans of pleasure. This is her hunt, a sweeter target, yet no less vital nor nourishing. Nehn giggles, and it is a sound she loves, but she wants something else now.   
  
Her fingers travel blindly to the laces on Nehn's pants, tied, intertwined in a union that must be temporarily broken. She feels along them, loosening their hold. Once undone, she slips a hand under both pieces. Nehn inhales sharply. Her eyes jump to meet Nirwen's, then close as her breath quickens under Nirwen's wandering fingertips tracing over her. Tracing more circles, a light pressure, a hunger, Nehn, hers, hot, Nirwen's fingers threaded through her soaked hair. She kisses Nehn's belly, down both sides, unable to resist flicking her tongue in her navel. It tickles her, but Nirwen knows she feels it. "Do you want to know something strange?" she asked one day, and Nirwen could never possibly forget, how she feels it _below_.  Nehn breathes even faster as she twists in response. Her hips rise against Nirwen's fingertips, their circles, their pressure. The very moans Nirwen had to have in her ear now, faster, longer, precious. She ignores the desire to hurry, to lean into those rising hips, yearns for her love's kiss, the one she denied her. And many, many more. _Not yet_ , she reminds herself through the haze of desire. She continues her journey, tugging Nehn's pants down, now straddling her, a blur, Nehn lifting her hips again to let her slide the garments away.   
  
With a moan that becomes a giggle, Nehn raises her thigh, filling the space between both of Nirwen's legs. She too is soaking, full, hot, but a hunter on a mission, yet all attempts at discipline, at control, melt away at her love's electric touch.  The one who knows how to undo her completely. This strange power she can't get enough of. As Nirwen continues tracing circles, perhaps a bit more irregularly now, Nehn pushes her thigh up again in a rhythmic invitation. Nirwen's own moans escape her, a capitulation she doesn't quite mind. Her heart, so full of the moment, of Nehn, of the pleasure right to the core of her, a spreading heat, both of them, moving together, rolling, pushing, letting go, sharing their moment, themselves.  
  
Only then, both having given in, both having won, did their mouths reconcile their allegiances, in first hurried, then tender unison; a place neither intended to be the first to depart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
  



End file.
